Don't try to control the fire
by Sadie Kane Black
Summary: Las paredes de Hogwarts guardan muchos secretos. Como el de un par de primos, de amigos, de amantes, que se querían más de lo que era debido. Un par de primos, que aprendieron por la fuerza que el fuego no puede ser controlado. Que aquel que juega con fuego, solo se quema, se lastima, se hiere. Que el que juega con el fuego del amor, solo termina muriendo lentamente. (Incesto)
1. Idiota (Parte I)

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR. La imagen de portada es de Viria.

"Este fic forma parte de _¡D__esafía a tus musas! _del foro Amor de Tercera Generación."

* * *

**Advertencias: **Incesto. Relación primo/primo o como gusten llamarlo. Si el tema no es de su agrado, le recomiendo que no lea este fic. Gracias.

* * *

**Idiota: Parte I**

_por Samanta Black._

En la _fortaleza _que servía como parte de las instalaciones del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se guardaban muchos secretos. Como el de cuatro amigos, que una vez crearon un mapa que no podía ser igualado por ningún otro. Como el de un par de gemelos, a los que les gustaba colocar bombas fétidas en la oficina del conserje. Como el de un adolescente, con una marca que no quería portar en el antebrazo izquierdo y una misión que le costaría más caro de lo que se imaginaba. Como el de un par de primos, de amigos, _de amantes, _que se querían más de lo que era debido.

Todo comenzó un día de primavera como cualquier otro. Un sábado, para ser más precisos, una mañana previa a un entrenamiento del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor.

—¡Vuelve aquí, Louis! ¡No he terminado esta conversación! —bramó Roxanne Weasley entrando a un semi vacío Gran Comedor, siguiendo a su primo. El rubio, tomando asiento frente a su mejor amiga, Becca, y su prima favorita, Lucy, intentó ignorar olímpicamente a la morena.

—¿Y a estos que les sucede? —le preguntó Becca en un susurro a Lucy mientras Louis, harto de la escena que estaba armando su prima mayor, se volvía a contestarle. Lucy, intentando aparentar que ni los conocía, concentrándose exclusivamente en su desayuno, se encogió de hombros antes de contestar:

—¿Quién sabe? Llevan así desde Navidad.

Becca, sorprendida ante la declaración de la pelirroja, volvió su vista a los otros dos Weasley, al tiempo que Louis gritaba:

—¡Ya déjame en paz, Roxanne! ¡Es tan solo un entrenamiento!

—¿Solo un entrenamiento? —cuestionó casi con sarcasmo la chica, elevando la voz aún más, si eso era posible— ¡Bien! Si eso es lo que piensas a una semana del partido contra Slytherin ¡búscate otro equipo, idiota, porque desde hoy quedas expulsado del mío!

Tanto Louis como Roxanne echaban chispas por los ojos y Lucy, como sus demás primos que se encontraban presenciando la escena y venían soportando sus cada vez más constantes peleas sin sentido, esperaban con cautela y temor lo que sucedería a continuación.

Un silencio total se hizo en el Gran Comedor después de las palabras de la morena, logrando que hasta los profesores dejaran su desayuno de lado, todos expectantes a la reacción de Louis. Como era de esperarse, cuando este fue capaz de procesar las palabras de su prima, no hizo más que volver a gritar:

—¡No puedes echarme! ¡Ni siquiera es tu equipo!

—¡Por supuesto que puedo y ya lo hice, _Delacour_! —respondió con furia Roxanne, haciendo que Louis se tragara sus palabras al escuchar el apellido de su madre escupido con tanto odio—. Soy la capitana y mientras lo siga siendo no volverás a usar ese uniforme de nuevo —agregó con un tono más calmo, pero con la misma furia que la invadía.

—Pues con lo incompetente que eres, no creo que dures demasiado, _Johnson. _No tienes la sangre Weasley suficiente para hacerlo —contestó con el mismo odio Louis, sin medir las palabras que salían de su boca. En ese momento, lo único que le importaba era hacerle tanto daño a Roxanne como ella se lo había hecho a él, sin saber lo poco que tardaría en arrepentirse.

La morena sintió como si miles de puñales se le clavaran en el corazón y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y dolor, salió corriendo del lugar antes de que alguien pudiera percibir su estado.

—Eres un idiota, Louis —dijo Victoire, su hermana mayor, que hasta ese entonces no había querido intervenir. Fred, el hermano de Roxanne, así como el resto de su familia, lo miraron con decepción antes de seguir con sus tareas, aparentando que nada había sucedido. Todos ellos sabían que por mucho que les doliera ver las discusiones entre Louis y Roxanne, eso era algo que debían resolver entre ellos, de una manera u otra.

Louis también salió del Gran Comedor, en un vano intento de relajarse, pensando en que tan ciertas eran las palabras de Victoire en ese momento.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! He aquí la introducción a mi primer shor-fic. Sé que posiblemente no entiendan muchas cosas, pero todo se irá aclarando a lo largo de los demás capítulos. La relación entre el título y la trama también aparecerá a lo largo de los capítulos siguientes._

_Será una historia de cinco, tal vez seis capítulos, que tengo que publicar antes del 22 de junio, mi fecha límite para entregar el desafío. Creo que actualizaré una vez por semana, tal vez un poco antes, tal vez un poco después, pero sin duda terminaré la historia._

_Cualquier duda, crítica, comentario, hay un hermoso cuadrito para dejar **reviews** allí abajo._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado._

_¡Nos leeremos en el próximo!_

_Saludos,_

_Sam._


	2. No me mientas, no te mientas

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**Advertencias: **Este capítulo es un "flash-back" de hechos anteriores al primer capítulo. Podrán darse cuenta de estos "saltos temporales" por que lo aviso en los títulos. Aunque, si lo prefieren, siempre que suceda puedo poner una advertencia como esta.

En fin, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

_Ultima navidad de los Wealsey antes de las peleas entre Louis y Roxanne_

**Parte I: No me mientas, no te mientas**

_por Samanta Black._

Rox lanzó una carcajada al aire ante la broma de su primo mientras el pobre de Hugo trataba, en vano, de limpiarse todo el puré de calabaza que ahora adornaba no solo su cabeza, sino también cada centímetro de su cara.

—Ahora si pareces una calabacita, Hugo —dijo Louis entre risas, usando despectivamente el apodo con el que tía Hermione solía llamar a su hijo.

Hugo, tragándose las lágrimas y la rabia, se dedicó a enviarle una mirada de "esto tendrá su venganza" a su primo antes de correr en busca de su madre para que le quitara esa asquerosidad de encima.

—Tengo pena de ti, _Luigi*_ —dijo Roxanne, mientras sus ojos oscuros seguían la trayectoria del pequeño Hugo—. Tía Hermione y tía Fleur van a ponerse furiosas en cuanto lo sepan. Y ni hablar de la abuela…

Louis rio, sin importarse demasiado por el castigo que recibiría pronto, antes de contestar con tono juguetón:

—Bah, les diré que fue un accidente.

—Contigo nunca es un accidente, Louis —replicó Roxanne, mirando con diversión a su primo, antes de volver a reír. Tenía pena por las semanas de castigo que le esperaban, más aun sabiendo que, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera, Louis había hecho aquello solo para sacarle una sonrisa como regalo de Navidad.

Louis también sonrió y por un momento, solo un momento, ambos quedaron prendados en los ojos del otro.

El grito de tía Fleur llamando al muchacho, hizo que Roxanne apartara la mirada con rapidez, no sin antes sonrojarse ligeramente en contra de su voluntad.

Louis, sin decir una palabra, acudió rápidamente al llamado de su madre, despidiéndose de su prima con una amplia sonrisa y un guiño cómplice, que no hizo más que aumentar el rubor de las mejillas de Roxanne.

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que sucede entre tú y Louis? —la voz de Lucy, la menor de las hijas de tío Percy y la más astuta de las primas Weasley, sobresaltó a Roxanne, quien hasta ese entonces miraba distraídamente a Louis desgnomizar el jardín como parte de su castigo.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué? —preguntó Roxanne, saliendo de su ensoñación y mirando con desconcierto a su prima.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede entre tú… —volvió a insistir la pelirroja mirando con intensidad a su prima mayor—…y Louis? —agregó señalando al francés, quien luchaba con unos cuantos gnomos, ajeno a la conversación de las chicas.

—¿Entre yo y Louis? ¿De qué hablas, Lu? —replicó Roxanne con extrañeza, pero no porque no supiera de que hablaba su primita, sino porque no sabía cómo lo había descubierto.

—Por favor, Rox, conmigo no te hagas la desentendida. Louis es mi mejor amigo y sé cuándo algo se trae entre manos, al igual que tú. Somos _familia_ ¿lo recuerdas? y la familia se conoce lo suficientemente bien para saber cuándo algo sucede —respondió Lucy, haciendo énfasis en la palabra familia, sacándole una mueca a Roxanne.

—Yo no sé… —volvió a insistir la mayor, pero fue interrumpida por Lucy.

—No puedes negarlo. No a mí. Y te recomiendo que tampoco te lo hagas a ti misma —dijo Lucy con dulzura— Solo ten cuidado, Rox ¿de acuerdo? No olvides que quien con fuego juega, se quema.

* * *

Roxanne no sabía explicar cuando había comenzado todo eso: las sonrisas bobas, los guiños furtivos, las mariposas en el estómago, el sudor en las manos, las ganas de besarlo.

Se conocían de toda la vida. Como no hacerlo si, como decía Lucy con toda razón, eran _familia. _Primos, para ser más exactos. Primos hermanos, para colmo de todo.

Louis siempre había estado ahí, invisible muchas veces, protagonista otras tantas. Cada cumpleaños, Navidad, salida al parque, visita a Sortilegios Weasley, almuerzo de la abuela, lo compartían. Ellos y cada uno de los que se hacían llamar Weasley's.

Antes de entrar a Hogwarts, cada uno andaba por su lado: ella, con su hermano mellizo* Fred y su prima, solo unos cuantos meses mayor, Victoire; él, con su siempre inseparable, y totalmente opuesta prima y mejor amiga, Lucy, quien era la uña de su mugre, o la mugre de su uña, dependiendo de a cuál de los dos se lo preguntes.

Después, habían pasado casi dos años sin verse y apenas hablarse. Ella, una de las primeras en marcharse a Hogwarts, había empezado a hacer nuevos amigos en su casa, Gryffindor, una vez que tanto Fred como Victoire hubieran permanecido juntos en Ravenclaw. Él, aún ajeno a la emoción de la famosa carta que recibías a los once años, seguía haciendo de las suyas en la Madriguera, con la infaltable Lucy Weasley a su lado.

Cuando Roxanne cumplió los trece y visitó Hogsmeade por primera vez con sus compañeros, Louis entraba al colegio de Magia y Hechicería para ser mandado directo a la casa de los leones.

Roxanne está segura que fue en ese momento que su relación _fraternal _se afianzó: cuando ella le regalaba al pequeño Louis, su pupilo, toda clase de surtidos para bromas que su padre le obsequiaba cada vez que se dada una vuelta por la sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en el pueblo de Hogsmeade. Cuando él le agradecía con una sonrisa encantadora y un _"eres la mejor, Rox" _antes de correr a molestar a las pobres de Molly y Dom. Cuando ella le guiñaba un ojo, tal y como él lo hacía ahora, y le respondía un _"siempre que quieras, Luigi", _recordando el nombre del personaje de un juego muggle del que siempre andaba hablando el abuelo Arthur.

¿Pero todo lo demás? ¿Todas esas sensaciones incontrolables e _incorrectas _que la invadían cada vez que pensaba en su primo, su pequeño primo Louis? ¿Todos esos sentimientos que la atormentaba cada vez que se encontraba con él, ya sea en sus sueños, ya sea en la realidad? ¿Cuándo había aparecido todo eso? ¿Desde cuándo deseaba que su apellido no fuera tan igual, que sus familias no fueran así de cercanas?

Roxanne no lo sabía y eso le aterraba. Le aterraba descubrir que los suspiros que antes le dedicaba a su mejor amigo Héctor, ahora pertenecieran a su querido primo Louis. Le aterraba lo que podría suceder si alguien aparte de Lucy lo descubriera. Le aterraba la idea de que Louis lo hiciera. Y, sobre todas las cosas, le aterraba la idea de que Louis _le correspondiera._

Pero lo que Roxanne no sabía en ese momento, era lo mucho que la aterrorizaría y le dolería el hecho de que Louis correspondiera _a otra _que no fuera ella.

* * *

*Luigi: personaje del videojuego Super Mario Bros. Si internet no se equivoca, equivalente italiano para el nombre de Louis.

*mellizo: equivalente a gemelo cuando son de diferentes sexos, como en el caso de Fred y Roxanne, en mi canon personal.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Hoy es viernes y con él les traigo un nuevo capítulo, un poco más largo que el anterior. Como he explicado al principio, la historia tendrá unos ligeros saltos en el tiempo, como sucede aquí, para explicar los hechos anteriores y posteriores a la "gran pelea" del primer capítulo._

_Bueno, como hoy no tengo mucho que decir, quiero darle las gracias a **Aurora **por su review y a las personas que siguen la historia, aunque sea desde las sombras. __Espero que se animen a dejarme un **review**, que me alegraría muchísimo el día. Cualquier duda, comentario, crítica, pueden hacerlo por ese medio :)_

_En fin, nos leeremos en el próximo._

_Saludos,_

_Sam._


	3. La chispa de los celos

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_Ultima navidad de los Wealsey antes de las peleas entre Louis y Roxanne_

**Parte II: La chispa de los celos**

_por Samanta Black._

No era ningún secreto para los Weasley que si había alguien aparte de Lucy a la que Louis considerara su mejor amiga, esa era Rebecca Donner. Como tampoco era ningún secreto la gran diferencia que erradicaba entre ellas: Lucy no solo era su prima, si no también era como su melliza pérdida. En cambio Rebecca, como la mayoría de los primos y tíos Weasley esperaba, era una posible candidata a formar parte de la familia en un futuro tal vez no muy lejano.

Obviamente, ni Louis ni Rebecca estaban al tanto de estos pensamientos, al menos no cuando el francés invitó a la italiana a compartir el almuerzo de Navidad con la familia Weasley.

La que si estaba muy pero muy consciente era Roxanne Weasley, quien no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos en cuanto vio como la castaña estrujaba a su primo en un enorme abrazo y como este le correspondía igualmente ilusionado.

El almuerzo pasó entre charlas de todos los comensales, halagos hacia Rebecca y silencios de Roxanne, quien removía distraídamente la comida de su plato bajo la preocupada mirada de Lucy.

—Y entonces Becca le lanzó un mocomurcielago casi tan bueno como el tuyo, tía Ginny —continuó Louis contando una anécdota a la que Roxanne apenas si hacía caso. Pero si fue capaz de escuchar, aun con las carcajadas que llenaban la mesa, un susurro de Victoire hacia su hermana:

—Te juro que si no le pide a Becca que sea su novia le echaré un Imperio para que lo haga.

—Tienes razón —concordó Dominique con una sonrisa— _Son tal para cual._

Eso fue lo máximo que Roxanne fue capaz de escuchar. Se levantó abruptamente, tirando su silla al suelo en el proceso, provocando que toda la familia guardara silencio, mirándola sorprendidos.

—Lo siento. Necesito… tomar un poco de aire —susurró como disculpa, levantando la silla y huyendo de la mirada de todos.

—¿Te sientes bien, cariño? —preguntó su abuela Molly, preocupada por sus nietos como siempre.

Roxanne asintió en su dirección, antes de salir prácticamente corriendo del comedor, sintiendo a los ojos azules de Louis también clavados en ella.

* * *

Louis, furioso por el comportamiento hostil que Roxanne había presentado contra Rebecca durante todo el día, en cuanto su amiga se marchó de la casa no tardó en disculpase el también con su familia y seguir a su prima hacia los jardines de la Madriguera.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, Roxanne? —preguntó el francés, tratando de moderar su voz y no gritarle a la morena.

—¿Mi problema? ¿De qué hablas? —replicó Roxanne, molesta por el tono que su primo estaba usando con ella.

—Estuviste todo el santo día siendo borde con Becca. Ella no te ha hecho nada y tú solo has sido maleducada. Realmente no me esperaba esto de ti, Rox —la regaño Louis, con tono decepcionado. Pero Roxanne se encontraba tan indignada, a pesar de que su primo tenía toda la razón del mundo, que no se le ocurrió de otra que contestar:

—¿Y a mí qué me importa tu _amiguita_? Tú la invitaste aquí y no yo. Y no me vengas a hablar como si hubiera hecho algo malo, _niñito._

—¿Niñito? —dijo dolido Louis por escuchar el tono despectivo de su prima— Aquí la única que se comporta como una niña eres tú, Roxanne —continuó el rubio, olvidando por completo su intención de evitar cualquier discusión que pudiera surgir.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A LLAMARME NIÑA! —gritó fuera de sí Roxanne, también perdiendo por completo los estribos.

—¡PUES LO ERES! —respondió Louis con el mismo intensidad.

—¡YA BASTA AMBOS! —bramó una tercera voz. Lucy, la siempre apacible y paciente Lucy, harta de los gritos que habían llamado la atención de toda la familia que la seguía a sus espaldas, se acercó con aspecto furioso a ambos— ¿Es que acaso no ven lo ridículos que son? Y yo que pensé que podrían manejar esto con más seriedad —dijo con tono más tranquilo, pero aún con la mirada encendida de frustración.

Un silencio tormentoso se hizo entre los Weasley, en el que ni grandes ni chicos sabían que decir o cómo actuar. Louis y Roxanne se miraron casi con odio durante breves instantes, antes de que la morena decidiera desaparecer sin decir más.

Después de esa tarde, nadie sabía lo mucho que tardarían Louis y Roxanne en arreglar sus diferencias. Nadie sabía que dos de los primos que mejor se llevaban pasarían a pelear por cualquier cosa que les diera la oportunidad para hacerlo. Nadie sabía que Roxanne había encendido el fuego con sus celos y que Louis no se daría cuenta de ello hasta que fuera muy tarde. Nadie sabría durante un largo tiempo que aquella tan ridícula disputa había comenzado por el simple hecho de que dos primos se querían, tal vez demasiado.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Idiota (Parte II)

******Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**Idiota: Parte II**

_por Samanta Black._

* * *

_De vuelta a la tarde de primavera en que los Gryffindors tuvieron que entrenar sin Louis Weasley en su equipo._

* * *

Louis realmente era incapaz de creer que Roxanne, su prima Roxanne, lo hubiera sacado del equipo por una tontería como aquella.

Todo había comenzado con otra de sus estúpidas discusiones producto de la poca paciencia que Roxanne poseía en el último tiempo. Él simplemente había ido a avisarle que debería faltar a unos cuantos entrenamientos por causa de las tutorías que la profesora McGonagall le había obligado a impartir como castigo por sus travesuras. Roxanne había reaccionado mejor de lo que él esperaba, regalándole una sonrisa y amenazándolo juguetonamente con hacerlo entrenar el doble una vez que se reintegrara completamente en el equipo, y Louis casi se pudo sentir como en los viejos tiempos con la vieja Roxanne, su prima favorita.

Pero todo se había desmoronado de un momento a otro cuando la morena había descubierto que la _alumna _de Louis no era otra que Becca Donner. Becca Donner a quien casualmente le empezaba a ir mal en Encantamientos cuando Louis fue nombrado tutor en esa misma materia.

Roxanne, obviamente furiosa, regañó a Louis cada vez que se ausentaba en las prácticas, logrando que el número de disputas entre ellos subiera considerablemente. Cada vez se encontraban peor, hasta que el sábado previo al partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, en donde Louis se había negado a asistir para ayudar a Rebecca y Roxanne se había vengado expulsándolo del equipo, aun sabiendo lo mucho que la perjudicaría no solo en el Quidditch, sino también en la relación con su familia.

Los Weasley's se encontraban desconcentrados por todo eso. Victoire trataba de calmar los ánimos de Louis todo el tiempo y Lucy se esforzaba cada vez más en hacer entrar en razón a Roxanne, pero nada parecía funcionar.

Y Louis Weasley ese día había llegado al fin a su límite. La resolución de aclarar las cosas con su prima se hacía más fuerte a cada paso que daba en dirección al campo de Quidditch.

El entrenamiento había terminado hacia tan solo unos minutos, él mismo se había topado con el equipo en el camino, pero sabía que Roxanne siempre se quedaba en los vestuarios a mejorar las tácticas para el siguiente entrenamiento.

El ruido de pasos le advirtió que estaba en lo cierto al pensar que allí la encontraría. Sin perder tiempo, Louis se adentró al vestuario, siendo recibido por los confundidos ojos de Roxanne.

—¿Louis? ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Roxanne, olvidando que supuestamente se encontraba furiosa con él.

—Tenemos que hablar, Rox —respondió el rubio con seriedad. La chica, dispuesta a darle tregua por unos minutos, le señalo uno de los bancos del lugar para que tomara asiento.

Ambos mantenían una distancia prudente el uno del otro, pero aunque se veían sorprendentemente tranquilos, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a bajar la guardia del todo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Roxanne, hastiada de tanto mutismo.

—¿Qué te sucede, Roxanne? —retrucó el chico, tratando de mirar a su prima a los ojos. Esta, algo molesta sin saber bien el porqué, apartó la vista y contestó:

—Eres tú el que viniste a hablar conmigo.

—Sí. Pero no puedo hablar contigo si sigues actuando a la defensiva.

—¿Y cómo quieres que no esté así, si tú, si tu…?

—¿Si yo qué? —la instó a continuar Louis. Pero Roxanne simplemente le espetó:

—Nada. No te interesa.

—¡Claro que me interesa, Rox! ¡Eres mi prima! —exclamó Louis, sujetándola por los hombros, en un intento de reconfortarla— Quiero saberlo, Rox —continuó con dulzura— No estás bien y quiero ayudarte, a pesar de que te desquites conmigo. Si hay algo, alguien, que te tenga así… Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer…

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, Lou —contestó Roxanne en un murmullo, bajando finalmente las defensas que la protegían del huracán de sus sentimientos— Solo… solo…

Un sollozo ahogado escapó de la garganta de Roxanne y Louis no dudó en abrazarla. Roxanne le preocupaba tanto, y aunque en un principio pensaba que todo el mal humor derivaba del reciente noviazgo del mejor amigo de la muchacha, como se lo había contado en Navidad, algo le decía que iba mucho más allá de eso. Algo le decía que esta vez era él el culpable de sus lágrimas.

—Lo siento, Lou. Pero…

—Estoy aquí para ti, Roxi. Siempre ¿De acuerdo?—la interrumpió Louis, secando las lágrimas de la chica.

Roxanne siempre había sido la mayor, la más fuerte, la más valiente. Roxanne siempre había sido la que lo reconfortaba cuando su madre lo regañaba, la que le sacaba sonrisas cada vez que estaba enfermo, la que lo protegía de los brabucones en Hogwarts. Últimamente, a pesar de sus peleas, Louis sabía que los papeles se habían invertido. De consolado a consolador, de protegido a protector, Louis trataba de retribuirle a Roxanne todo lo que había hecho por él.

Pero, a pesar de comportarse como un hermano con ella, no podía evitar los estrujones en el estómago cada vez que la veía reír junto a otro chico, el aprieto en el corazón cada vez que la veía llorar por su mejor amigo, el sabor amargo en la boca cada vez que anunciaba con alegría su próxima cita en Hogsmeade.

Louis nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de Roxanne siquiera llegara a comprender esos sentimientos que lo invadían. Pero cuando unas horas antes Lucy le había abierto los ojos, Louis no tardó en tomar una decisión. Se había sentido un idiota por no haberlo notado antes, y realmente esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para actuar.

Por arriesgado, incorrecto y dudosamente moral que aquello fuera, aun con su mano en la mejilla de Roxanne, mientras limpiaba los últimos rastros de las lágrimas de su prima, se inclinó hacia ella y la besó.

Fue un beso cálido, corto, pero cargado de todos los sentimientos que no podían demostrarse con las palabras. Y para Louis y Roxanne, ese instante, ocultos en los vestuarios con la única compañía de la respiración del otro, fue el más perfecto de sus vidas.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious"_

_(Ellos no nos obligaran, ellos pararán de degradarnos, ellos no nos controlarán, nosotros resultaremos victoriosos)_

**Uprising – Muse.**

* * *

**Decisiones**

_por Samanta Black._

El sonido de la rápida respiración de Louis se entremezclaba con los desbocados latidos del corazón de Roxanne, mientras compartían esas caricias tan prohibidas a los ojos de los demás, que debían ocultarlas en los salones oscuros del colegio Hogwarts.

Louis buscó con premura los labios de su prima, quien le correspondió casi con la misma urgencia y pasión.

Llevaban así desde la noche juntos en el vestuario del campo de Quidditch, escondidos, fugitivos de las miradas acusadoras y prejuiciosas de la gente, amándose en secreto, encaprichándose con la fruta prohibida, tentándose a jugar con el fuego que ninguno de los dos sería capaz de controlar.

De día, seguían odiándose, peleándose, mordiéndose, discutiendo inalcanzablemente para exasperación de sus primos y amigos.

De noche, empezaban a quererse, amarse, disculparse entre suspiros por la triste fachada tras la que habían sido obligados a ocultarse de las miradas ajenas.

Y posiblemente hubieran continuado así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo si al pequeño James no se le hubiera ocurrido salir a explorar los pasillos del castillo con su recién adquirida Capa de Invisibilidad.

—¿Rox? ¿Louis? ¿Por qué…? —una voz muy conocida, acompañada con el estruendoso sonido de una puerta cerrándose, hizo que ambos primos saltaran del susto.

Louis no tardó en sacar su varita, pero cuando su _Lumus _iluminó el pecoso rostro de James Sirius Potter, casi la tira al suelo de la impresión.

—¿James? ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? —preguntó Roxanne aparentando una tranquilidad que no poseía, intentando de desviar la atención de su primito de lo que fuera que haya visto u oído.

—¿Por qué…por qué…? —el primogénito de los Potter no podía parar de pasar su vista de Louis a Roxanne, de Roxanne a Louis, entre asombrado, confundido y temeroso— ¿Por qué ustedes…? —el niño ni siquiera era capaz de formular una pregunta coherentemente, y antes de que ambos adolescentes pudieran pedirle que guardara el secreto, volvió a meterse bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad y salió corriendo del lugar.

Tanto Louis como Roxanne se quedaron estáticos, aterrados por dentro, incapaces de pensar en una forma de solucionar el problema que se les avecinaba. Si no hubieran sido tan descuidados, si no hubieran empezado eso nunca, si no hubieran… Las posibilidades se arremolinaban en sus cabezas, dándolo ya todo por perdido.

—Tal vez podríamos hacerle un _Obliviate _—dijo Louis rompiendo el silencio, ganándose una mirada furiosa de su prima.

—No seas idiota —le espetó ella, colocándose su capa, dispuesta a seguir los pasos de su pequeño primo.

—No me digas idiota —replicó él, también furioso con Roxanne, consigo mismo y con James por todo eso— Pero debemos…

—Debemos convencer a James de que no abra la boca y punto —sentenció la mayor, antes de salir apresuradamente del salón en dirección a la torre Gryffindor.

Louis, indignado por el hecho de que le hubiera dejado con la palabra en la boca, lanzó un gruñido al aire y decidió que hacía tiempo que no se pasaba por las cocinas.

Ambos sabían que necesitaban hablar con tranquilidad, pero esa noche, el principio del fin, necesitaban pasarla más solos que nunca.

* * *

Roxanne no era nada tonta y podía sentir a la perfección las miradas incrédulas y acusadoras de sus primos. No de todos, obviamente, ya que Lucy siempre le sonreía cansinamente y Fred la saludaba con un apretón de manos que detonaba comprensión. Albus, Rose y Molly parecían vivir en su propio mundo, apenas prestándoles atención. Pero James y Dominique no paraban de lanzar comentarios venenosos al respecto. Y ni hablar de Victoire, que a la semana del incidente, la abordó a la salida de su clase de Transformaciones.

—Rox, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Victoire tomando el brazo de su prima, sin darle lugar a replica.

—Eh ¿claro? —respondió la morena algo dudosa, dejándose arrastrar por la rubia a los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué es eso de lo que está hablando James, sobre ti y mi hermano? —dijo Victoire directa al grano, una vez que se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos de los ojos y oídos curiosos.

—¿Entre tu hermano y yo? —replicó Roxanne, haciéndose la confundida en un intento de ganar tiempo.

—Sí —le espetó Victoire con rabia— Tú y Louis, besuqueándose en una sala vacía a medianoche ¿te suena? —agregó mordazmente.

—Yo… Vic… —Roxanne buscaba la forma de justificarse, pero sabía que nada serviría ante el enojo de Victoire. Esta ni siquiera estaba dispuesta a escuchar las mismas pobres excusas que su hermano había intentado darle, así que se apresuró a interrumpir a su prima.

—Mira, Rox, estoy muy muy enfadada por esto. Es mi hermanito y tú no solo eres su prima, sino que también le llevas dos años —Victoire hizo una pausa en la que su tono de enojo se convirtió en la de una persona que estaba cansada de lidiar con cosas de ese estilo. Pero tomando su papel de prima mayor, prosiguió con mayor tranquilidad— Pero más que enfadada estoy preocupada, Rox. ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte lo que sucedió cuando nuestros tíos se enteraron lo de Fred y Molly? ¿Quieres que eso vuelva a repetirse? ¿Quieres ver a la abuela de esa forma otra vez?

Roxanne no sabía que decir, después de todo, Victoire tenía más razón que nunca. Solo recordar el escándalo que había armado su tío Percy al enterarse que su primogénita estaba saliendo con su mellizo, Fred, le daba escalofríos.

—Sé que ni tus padres ni los míos harían algo como lo de la última vez —continúo Victoire, adivinando sus pensamientos— Pero piénsalo, Roxanne ¿Es justo que arriesgues nuestra familia por un _capricho?_

—Louis no es un capricho —contestó ofendida Roxanne.

—Por supuesto que lo es, Roxanne—dijo Victoire sin alterarse, agarrando la mano de su prima para intentar reconfortarla— Estás, o estabas, furiosa con Héctor por salir con la modelito esa y Louis fue quien estaba más cerca para consolarte. Pero tú y yo sabemos que lo de ustedes no es amor. No esa clase de amor.

Roxanne no sabía que contestar. En un principio hasta podría haber sido lo que Victoire insinuaba: ella había pasado toda su vida enamorada de su mejor amigo, Héctor, y él había preferido salir con una súper modelo francesa, dejándola devastada al consuelo de su primo. Pero ahora… ahora Roxanne quería decir que había cambiado, pero por alguna razón esas palabras no salían de su boca.

—Piénsalo, Rox. Es lo único que te pido. Piénsalo y acaba con todo esto antes de que se hagan aún más daño —dijo Victoire, antes de marcharse a su siguiente clase.

Finalmente sola, Roxanne sabía que tenía mucho que pensar y muchas decisiones que tomar, aunque eso fuera lo último que quisiera hacer en ese momento.

* * *

Louis no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

—Lo… lo siento —tartamudeó Roxanne, esforzándose en no sollozar. Louis, en tanto, la miraba incrédulamente, pidiéndole con la mirada que le dijera que todo aquello era una estúpida broma, que estaba riéndose de su cara.

—Louis, di algo —le pidió su prima, haciendo el amago de querer agarrar su mano.

—No puedo… —las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta, queriendo salir todas a la vez y al mismo tiempo permanecer para siempre en sus pensamientos— No puedo creer que vayas a rendirte tan fácilmente.

—¡No me estoy rindiendo, Louis! —espetó Roxanne en respuesta— Pero tienes que comprender que es impo…

El rubio no la dejó continuar. La besó con fiereza, con pasión, con enojo, colocando todo su empeño en acallar las palabras que lo atormentaban hacía tiempo. Porque él sabía lo mal que estaba todo eso, él sabía el daño que se hacía a sí mismo y a su familia con eso. Pero, aun así, no quería permitir que controlaran su vida, que lo obligaran a separarse de Roxanne, que lo despreciaran por sentir como sentía. Él quería, por una vez en su vida, romper las reglas, hacer lo que quisiera, triunfar sobre todas las pegas y prejuicios que le habían impuesto. Quería lo que todo adolescente quería, aun sabiendo que posiblemente toda esa sensación de victoria y libertad no fuera más que otra mentira.

Poco a poco, como si a ella también le costara horrores hacer lo que estaba haciendo, Roxanne se separó de su primo sin poder evitar que una lágrima se derramara a través de su mejilla.

—Lo siento, Louis. De verás lo siento —dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo fuera del salón en donde lo había citado.

Louis ni siquiera hizo el amago de correr tras ella. Roxanne había tomado su decisión y ahora le tocaba a él tomar las propias. Sabía que de nada serviría convencerla de lo contrario, y una parte de él tampoco quería hacerlo. Después de todo, él sabía que el final de esa historia ya había llegado.

* * *

_El último y el más largo de los capítulos. No se preocupen, falta un epílogo que subiré entre hoy y mañana y ahí sí será el fin._

_¿Creen que merezca un algún **review** para conmemorar el final de esta historia?_

_Bueno, ya saben, acepto comentarios, tomatazos, crucios, lo que sea._

_¡Nos veremos en el próximo!_

_Sam._


	6. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a JKR.

* * *

**Epílogo**

_por Samanta Black._

_Tres años después…_

El sol brilla en lo alto, anunciando la llegada de una nueva primavera. Louis no puede evitar sonreír ante la visión de tan espectacular día, aun sabiendo que le toca trabajar en Florean Fortescue esa tarde.

Cuando el profesor anuncia que ya pueden marcharse, el francés no tarda ni un segundo en tomar su mochila y marcharse de la Academia de Medimagos rumbo al trabajo. Y aunque haya días que se siente más que agotado por su interminable rutina, ese en particular no tiene ni una sola queja al pisar la heladería.

Trabaja en su turno de seis horas, desde poco después del almuerzo hasta casi el final de la tarde, disfrutando de las cortas charlas con los clientes y las bromas compartidas con sus compañeros.

Nada espectacular sucede ese día, no al menos hasta que en los últimos minutos de su horario ingresan al local una pareja con las manos entrelazadas.

El chico es alto, con el cabello castaño ensortijado y unos ojos verdes que hipnotizan a todas las chicas que rondan en el lugar. La muchacha, con la tez clara y mil pecas en la nariz, porta una sonrisa que parece imborrable, mientras no puede despegar sus ojos oscuros del rostro de su acompañante.

Los clientes y empleados, así como el mismo Louis, no tardan más que unos segundos en reconocerlos; después de todo ¿qué tan seguido dos estrellas de Quidditch como Héctor Bale y Roxanne Weasley se dejan ver en un lugar público?

Mientras unos niños en busca de autógrafos rodean a la pareja, Louis casi siente una punzada de celos. Al menos, hasta que Roxanne busca su mirada y le guiña un ojo divertida, tal y como lo hacía de pequeños, haciéndole olvidar todos esos sentimientos ruines que invadían su cabeza hasta hace unos momentos. Louis corresponde su sonrisa, aun cuando ella no lo nota por seguir a su novio, y ambos vuelven rápidamente a su vida como si ese efímero instante no hubiera sucedido.

Pero Louis sabe que ya no importa demasiado. Lo suyo con su prima ha terminado hacia años. Y él sabía muy bien, aun en aquel entonces, que Roxanne Weasley siempre elegiría a Héctor Bale, su mejor amigo y ahora prometido, por encima de todas las cosas.

Además, él tiene a Rebecca Donner, que se ofrece a atender esa mesa para que él pueda marcharse más temprano y con quien ya planea seguir con su vida, a pesar de que no piensa echar nunca a Rox de la misma.

Fin.

* * *

_Y ahora sí es el final. _

_Cuando en el desafío me tocó esta pareja, no tenía ni idea de que haría. Louis y Roxanne juntos rompen mi canon de aquí al infinito y más allá. Desde la primera vez que escribí algo sobre ellos, Héctor Bale y Rebecca Donner, mis OC's más queridos, amados y apreciados, estuvieron presentes. Así que este relato no entra de ninguna forma en mi recopilación de historias de la TG. Yo lo considero como un AU o algo así dentro de mi canon._

_Aún así, me gustó escribir esto. Me dio la oportunidad de seguir desarrollando a Louis y Roxanne, quienes son algunos de mis favoritos de la TG, e incluir algo de Lucy, Becca y Héctor, por más mínimo que sea._

_En fin, espero que ustedes hayan disfrutado de esta historia y se animen a dejar uno que otro review *guiño-guiño*_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Sam._


End file.
